1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates primarily to sign displays in stores, or the like and particularly with respect to quick-connect-disconnect attachments for securing displays of this type to a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been a general practice, particularly with respect to store displays, to mount placards, or signs such as advertising displays, by supporting then directly on the store shelves, or counter tops and when advertising banners were to be supported from the walls or ceiling of the store, fastenings of various types were secured directly to the walls, or ceiling and the banners were connected to such fastenings. However, the fastenings usually were of a semi-permanent nature and consequently when they were installed damage to the store structure resulted which had to be patched or restored to avoid unsightlyness.